


Relatable

by FrankiValerie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack awakes after a night terror and meets a new crew member for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relatable

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during ME2
> 
> Rated mature for strong language - as is expected with Jack. 
> 
> Just a short one shot idea I had and quickly typed. If you like it, leave kudos or (preferably) a comment and I'll extend it.

Once again Jack was torn from sleep by a vicious nightmare and peeled herself from the floor of the Normandy’s subdeck. 

“Fuck this…” She was exhausted but shaking from the realness of her trauma-fuelled night terrors. 

She checked her OT… it showed the time as 3am. The majority of the crew would be sleeping, less chance for the through traffic she’d wanted to avoid and she could wander around and perhaps take a shower. She pulled on her boots and a t-shirt then trudged up the stairs into the engineering level, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. 

She looked through the window, down at the shuttle bay. No crew to be seen. To the right she could see Zaeed was sleeping, stood up propped against some crates, and holding his rifle, Jessie close to him. She smirked and lifted her OT to snap a holo. Good leverage if she ever needed something from the well seasoned mercenary. 

To her left, Grunt was pacing, seemingly muttering to himself. He bashed his fists together once or twice as he paced. Relatively boring and regular by Jack’s standards. She turned and called the elevator. She could make some coffee and then she wouldn’t necessarily need to sleep. 

She exited the elevator on the crew deck and tentatively looked around - no crew members to be seen. No Gardner cleaning or cooking, and Chakwas was asleep on one of the medbay cots. No doubt the turian was awake and working on the forward batteries. 

Jack set up the coffee machine and switched it on, waiting for the water to boil. Her eyelids were already heavy, she bent and leant her arms on the counter, breathing deeply. 

Her head snapped back up when she heard a door open and looked around. She spotted the newly recruited drell exit the men’s restroom and head back to the life support room where he had decided to stay while under Shepard’s command. 

He was an assassin, she remembered. She left the coffee machine and only had to take a few small but naturally heavy steps before he turned to her. 

She froze a moment, unsure why then sniffed and folded her arms, “.... Hey. Thane, right?” 

He nodded, turned to her then held his hands together and bowed to her, “You were with Shepard, on Illium. I watched you fight. Your biotics are.. impressive.” 

She shrugged, scanning him. His eyes seemed to glaze over and he spoke again, snippets of sentences, “A flash of fury, passion embodied. A love for action. Flashing blue. Surprised shrieks and bodies flying.” He stopped and his eyes focused on her again, “apologies.” He bowed his head again, “drell have the ability to re-live certain memories… it’s often… involuntary.” 

She stared a moment, taking in the information, “... Yeah. I.. can relate.”


End file.
